The Battle That Never Ends
by ShadowForce18
Summary: A different outcome for the Valley of the End and what the future holds for the rest of the character. R


Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or any of its characters.

**The Battle That Never Ends**

Chapter 1: The Restless Dead or Welcome Back To The Land Of The Living

This is a divergence of set near the end of the battle with Sasuke.

"Do you know Naruto that this place that we are fighting in is known as the Valley of the End? The country's border." Asked Sasuke

"…" silently stated Naruto

"This is the perfect place. Isn't it Naruto?"

"…"

"Yes that's right… Like a said before the time for talk is over."

"…"

"Well it finally ends this battle." Stated Sasuke

"**_Chidori!" _**yelled Sasuke in Level 2 Cursed Seal

"**_Rasengan!" _**yelled Naruto in Demon Mode Level 1

(Author's Note: I believe Naruto's tails of chakra are different levels so that each tail is a level and that Naruto will have 9 levels in all in the series even if he can't control all the levels.)

Scene Change

"Kakashi do you feel that power?" asked Pakkun

"Yes I did lets hurry before anything else can happen." Stated a worried Kakashi

Scene Change

"Sorry it had to end this way Naruto but thanks to you I now have the power of the Mangekyou Sharingan" stated Sasuke "Just remember Naruto by sacrificing your dream you helped me get one step closer to fulfilling my ambition."

With that Sasuke walks over to the cliff wall and sits down and rests.

Scene Change

"This was not in the plans I will have to inform the others of this transgression. This will change are plans. The others will not like having to be modifying the plans now that the Kyuubi is no more." Zetsu stated to himself in a neutral tone of voice.

Scene Change

"Was I too late?" asked Kakashi to himself when he sees Naruto with a hole in his chest. "There is no doubt about it I this was done with Chidori."

"Keep it down Kakashi-sensei I'm tire so let me sleep." Stated a worn out Sasuke.

"Sasuke you did this didn't you?" asked a neutral toned Kakashi

"Yeah, he accepted my ambition to kill him so that I could achieve the Mangekyou Sharingan Kakashi. I told him what I needed to do so he offered to die so that I wouldn't leave Sakura alone." Said a lying Sasuke

"I see so was it worth killing Naruto Sasuke?" questioned Kakashi

"Yes, he is helping me achieve my ambition to kill Itachi and resurrect my clan." Said Sasuke

"So will you be going to Orochimaru or back to Konoha? Sasuke"

"I will return to Konoha. Orochimaru's curse seal pales in power then the power of the Mangekyou Sharingan

"Alright then lets return to Konoha, but remember Sasuke you left on your own free will so you will have to punished for that transaction." Stated Kakashi

"Yeah, yeah I know. I will take any punishment and grow stronger from it." Declared Sasuke.

"Oh and Sasuke since you killed Naruto you have to carry him back." Exclaimed Kakashi

Scene Change

Tsunade is busy looking over several scrolls while Chouji Akimichi is covered in paper seals to slow down the cell decomposition.

"Hand me some deer antlers we have an antidote to create" yelled Tsunade to someone

"Right away, Hokage-sama!"

Scene Change

Shizune and three other medical ninjas are around a seal of healing with back ups four back ups as they heal Neji Hyuuga

"Ahh!" yelled an unconscious Neji Hyuuga

"Change with me it's been three hours." Yelled one of the medic-nins to his back up

"Remember the cell ratio while healing even if we are using his hair as a medium to heal one small mistake and he could die." yelled Shizune to remind the back up

Scene Change

"Hey sis will Akamaru be okay?" asked Kiba Inuzuka

"Don't worry Kiba all he has are some torn muscle ligaments. He'll be fine if he takes it easy and rest. The same goes for you too Kiba." Said Kiba's sister Hana.

Scene Change

Shikamaru is waiting outside the emergency room that holds Chouji.

"You know you had no way of knowing this was going to happen." Stated Temari

"I should have been there I could have thought of a way that didn't make him use his clans special soldier pills." Said Shikamaru

"Still that's not going to change anything. He knew of the risk he was going to be taking and still accepted it. That's how all ninjas are never knowing what could happen next while on a mission." Argued Temari

Tsunade then walks out of the emergency room. She looks at Shikamaru with a sad look on her face.

"Shikamaru" she said in a serious tone "I hate to inform you that Chouji Akimichi..." She then paused.

"No he can't be…" thought Shikamaru as he started to cry

"I'm sorry Shikamaru." Said Temari as she tried to hold from crying

"…will not be able to regain all his weight for a few years." Said Tsunade with a smile "Other then that he will be okay back on duty in no time."

"Next time…" Shikamaru started

Everyone there looks at him.

"Next time I will lead my team more efficiently." Shikamaru stated

Everyone their smiled at his statement.

"Tsunade-sama!" yelled Shizune "All the Genin that went on the mission other then Naruto and Sasuke have returned and are doing fine in recovery." She said proudly.

Scene Change

Kakashi and Sasuke with Naruto on his back are in the woods traveling by tree branches.

"Sasuke I hope you can explain yourself to Hokage-sama." Asked Kakashi "I wouldn't be able to help you."

"I know Kakashi-sensei." Stated Sasuke

"Where almost home. So be ready to be escorted to the Hokage's office."

Scene Change

"Hokage-sama!" yelled an unknown ninja "Sasuke, Kakashi, and Naruto have just arrived." He stated

"Good. How are their conditions?" asked Tsunade

"We are checking over Sasuke Uchiha at this moment." Stated the medical nin "Unfortunately Naruto Uzumaki was to far away for treatment. I'm sorry Hokage-sama."

To say everyone was shocked to hear this bit of news. Tsunade was in shock. Shikamaru's question of self doubt resurfaced. Temari was shock someone that could defeat Gaara could die so easily.

"No, it can't be happening not again." Cried Tsunade "Why must everyone that wears that necklace be curse with death."

Scene Change

Four Days Later

The sky is cloudy and dark. We see eleven genin, three academy students, one chunin, fifteen jounin, Jiraiya, and Tsunade. Standing in front of a grave.

"We are gathered hear to day to honor one of the greatest ninjas this village has ever seen since the Yondaime." Said Tsunade "His name was Naruto Uzumaki, a genin of Konoha, more importantly he was the savior of Konoha in more ways then one."

Tsunade took a few minutes to regain her composure before she continued.

"At birth, Naruto was given one of the greatest burdens in life. This burden was by far the worst burden then anything a clan could put on a child. His burden was so important that he and the children of the village were not to be told." She paused so that everyone could soak in the information.

"What was the burden that the boss carried?" Asked Konohamaru

"A burden that makes him the stronger then all the ninjas in the world. Even stronger then all the Kages of every village that were in their prime. He was the vessel of a demon. The strongest of all the tailed demons. The Kyuubi." She stated while trying to resist the urge to cry.

To say that everyone was shocked was an understatement.

Shikamaru Nara was thinking "But I thought the Yondaime destroyed the Kyuubi?"

Hinata Hyuuga's thoughts "Naruto even in death you still amaze me to no end. I will get stronger and make you proud were ever you are Naruto."

Shino Aburame wondered "How strong was he really compared to use." And "I wonder if my bugs could have defeated him."

Chouji Akimichi thoughts "So that was the reason he could eat so much ramen and stay so thin even after gorging.

Kiba Inuzuka and Akamaru "So that is what drove him to get so strong." Kiba "So that was what made him smell different then all the other humans." Akamaru

"Wow that's amazing how he was able to do such an amazing thing." Thought Ino and Tenten

"Yosh! You truly are a great person Naruto I only wish we could have fought against each other." Yelled a passion filled Rock Lee

"He held a burden far greater then the Caged Bird seal that the branch family was given." Thought Neji

"I am so sorry Naruto if I had known I wouldn't have been so mean to you when you were alive. I hope you can forgive me some day when we meet up again someday." Sakura cried out as she realize how selfish of herself compared to Naruto.

"So that is what Itachi was after. Well Naruto with you gone I will destroy those that wanted you for the Kyuubi and his power. So that you may rest in peace." Thought Sasuke

"In commemoration of Naruto I bestow to him the title new title of Sannin." Stated Tsunade "And so with the death of Naruto Uzumaki I am hoping that everyone will inherit his determination, his drive, and his will. Thank you for coming, good day."

Scene Change

"Orochimaru-sama are spys have reported that Naruto Uzumaki has been conformed died." Stated Kabuto "Unfortunately Sasuke Uchiha was seen at the funeral and reports have conformed that he is still a Konoha ninja and that the curse seal markings have vanished."

"What! That's not possible only someone with the Mangekyou Sharingan can counter the curse seals." Yelled Orochimaru

"It appears that he has achieved the Mangekyou Sharingan." Stated a person in the shadow

"You have cost us valuable time and effort Orochimaru." Stated another shadow hidden person

"You know too much of are organization Orochimaru." Stated the third shadow figure

"We were going to let you live a while longer Orochimaru, but your plans have interfered with our plans too much." State the last shadow figure

"Who are you to say such things to me?" sneered an angry Orochimaru "Show yourself so that I might know who I am killing."

"Very well Orochimaru we will show you who we are though it's a shame that you don't remember use. Some of your old teammates from the Akatsuki." Stated the shadow figure who turned out to be Itachi

"Yes because of the large set back that you have caused us we were sent to kill you." Said a grinning Kisame

"I am going to enjoy adding you into my collection Orochimaru." Stated Sasori

"Not before I show him my beautiful master piece." Said a smirking Deidara

"I highly doubt you can succeed in that gentlemen." Said a smirking Orochimaru

After saying that Orochimaru attacks them. He attacks with snake hand jutsu. Only to catch Deidara off guard. He then brings his Kusanagi (Grass Cutter Sword) from his mouth and stabs Deidara.

"Don't think so Orochimaru." Stated Deidara

With that Deidara exploded. Through the smoke you see three figures throwing kunai knives at the smoke. Itachi then casts a fire dragon jutsu at Orochimaru who use a replacement jutsu to replace himself from the kunai knives and then to escape the fire dragon jutsu.

This isn't the last you will see me Itachi I will have the Sharingan and when I do you and all of Akatsuki will fall.

"Damn he got away." Yelled a furious Kisame

"Calm down Kisame. We will get Orochimaru for his transgression. It will only be a matter of time." Stated a level headed Itachi

Scene Change

Three Days After Naruto's Funeral

We see the Hokage's office with Tsunade hard at work. Well more like fast asleep with a bottle of sake beside her.

"Hokage-sama!" yelled an unknown ninja. "The graveyard it's been broken into."

"What do you mean by broken into?" asked a curious Tsunade

"The graveyard was broken into and one body has not been accounted with all the others." Stated the ninja in an urgent voice.

"Well get on with it." Said a annoyed Tsunade

"The body of Naruto Uzumaki has show up missing." Stated the Ninja

"**What!** Shizune call in an ANBU squad and tell them to come hear immediately." Commanded Tsunade

"Right away Tsunade-sama." Said the obedient assistant

Scene Change

"We have the body now what?" asked a mysterious woman

"Now we reanimate it to do are bidding." Stated the another mysterious woman

"Do you have the equipment to pull off the reanimation process?" questioned the first woman

"Yes, we have the equipment, but we need a strong power source to power the equipment other wise the reanimation won't work." Stated the second woman

"Then send some of are ninjas to the Hidden Cloud village and steal one of their generators and set it up at the waterfall of the Valley of the End so we can use the water to run the water that should be enough power for the equipment." Commanded the first woman

Scene Change

One Week Later

"Tsunade-sama, Sasuke Uchiha is here." Said Shizune in bitterness

"Send him in Shizune then you can have the rest of the day off." Said a strong voiced Tsunade

"And let you goof let you go to sleep or drink yourself to sleep I don't think so Tsunade-sama." Stated a teasing Shizune "Hokage-sama will see you now."

"About time." Said a annoyed Sasuke

"So Sasuke do you feel any remorse for what danger you put your fellow comrades in?" questioned Tsunade

"Yes I do Hokage-sama I am sorry they all got injured so badly for my mistake in judgement." Stated a monotone Sasuke

"You do realize that for the death of a fellow comrade you will have to be punished." Said Tsunade

"I understand Hokage-sama." Said a bored Sasuke

"Alright, your punishment is the deconstruction of the Uchiha District, most of your inheritance will go into the Konoha Orphanage, you will be tightly supervise in everyday activity including missions, training and shopping, you will have to do D-rank missions for five years and that your will refrain from attacking Itachi Uchiha if you see him." Listed Tsunade

"All, but the last are acceptable Hokage-sama." Said Sasuke "But Itachi is mine to kill if I don't then he will end up killing more people."

"My word is law Uchiha-san if you do not follow my rules then you will be executed." Said Tsunade

"Yes Tsunade." Said a defeated Sasuke

"Oh and Sasuke you will also be maintaining Naruto's plants and if they are not as healthy as Naruto maintained them your pay will be docked to revitalize them." Said Tsunade

Scene Change

"Orochimaru has escaped, but it will only be a matter before that traitorous snake reveals himself." Said Sasori

"Then so be it. We will have are revenge on Orochimaru for his interruption of are plans." Said the mysterious voice of the Akatsuki

Scene Change

"It seem so quiet doesn't it Iruka-sensei." Said Kakashi

"Yeah it seems just yesterday Naruto had used his Sexy Justu on me before his genin exam." Stated a depressed Iruka

"One thing for sure is that his legacy is going on strong with the Konohamaru Ninja Squad." Said Kakashi as he watches Konohamaru set up a wire trap that will send paint on the person that set the trap.

"Tell me about it Konohamaru is excelling in the area of traps and combat. The only problem is that he usually triggers them after he sets them." Iruka said while he watches as Konohamaru set off the trap and is covered from head to toe with pink and neon green paint.

Scene Change

"The raid on the Hidden Cloud village was a success we now have two generators." Said an unknown soldier

"Good, did you have any trouble getting the two?" questioned the mysterious woman

"No, Lady Uzumaki the generators were only guarded with three teams of genin." Stated the unknown soldier

"Alright tell the soldiers to set up the generators near the river that runs in with the Valley of the End." Commanded Lady Uzumaki "You are dismissed."

Scene Change

We see Naruto floating in a void of nothingness. All he sees is white scenery all over the place. Then he sees a dark figure meet up with him.

"Where am I?" asked a floating Naruto

"Welcome to the afterlife Naruto." Said the recently dead Sandaime

"Old man what are you doing hear? Do this mean I'm dead." Asked a confused and frightened Naruto

"Unfortunately yes Naruto." Said a sad Sandaime

"My promise to bring Sasuke back to Sakura-chan I have to fulfill it before I can die." said Naruto

"It's okay Naruto Sasuke returned to Konoha after the battle." Said Sandaime

"Oh ok then that cool." Said Naruto "So what am I suppose to do up hear or where ever we are?"

"Well I am glad you said that Naruto because of your actions and the way your life ran the previous Hokages are granting you their powers and knowledge." Said a man wearing a purple suit while carrying a long stick

"Who are you?" questioned Naruto

"Me? I am the God of Death." Said the God of Death

"Really to me you look like one of those guys Ero-Sennin asks for his research." Stated Naruto

"You're a good kid Naruto. No one has ever had the guts to say that to my face." Chuckled the Death God

"Thanks" replied Naruto

"Well I will leave you all to train. Next time I see you Naruto I will give you a special gift. Until then." Said the Death God as he faded out of the area

"So were do we begin?" asked Naruto

"Well Naruto with time going at a different rate hear in the afterlife we will train you in all of are justus and give you all of are combined knowledge. So let use begin." Said Sandaime

"Cool!"said an excited Naruto

Scene Change

"Is everything ready?" asked Lady Uzumaki

"Yes Lady Uzumaki the equipment is up and running shall we begin." Asked the technin

"Yes I want the demon vessel reanimated by tomorrow." commanded Lady Uzumaki

We see the body of Naruto Uzumaki lying on a table. Half of his body is connected with wires connected to him. A technin is at a control panel that is guarded with a thick wall of tempered steel with a thick amount of glass. The technin turns on the switch and the machines start up. We see a variety of lights flash and electrical charges interact with Naruto's body. Then we see a giant flash of light.

Scene Change

We see Naruto is finishing his training with the Yondaime.

"Okay Naruto I have taught you everything I know. So if you somehow come back to life you will know all my techniques along with Shodaime, Nidaime, and Sandaime's abilities." Said Yondaime

"I see you all finished training Naruto." Said the God of Death

"Hey Death God sir." Said Naruto

"So Naruto since you finished your training I can give you your gift." Stated the Death God

"Really what is it? What is it?" asked an excited Naruto

"I'm giving you the ability to foresight." Said the God of Death

"Foresight what is that?" asked a confused Naruto

"Foresight is that ability to perceive of the significance and nature of events before they have occurred." Said the Death God

"Really? Cool!" Yelled Naruto

"You don't know a word of what I said did you." The Death God deadpanned

"No a word." Admitted Naruto

"You can see the future and why the event occurs." Said Death God

"Oh then why didn't you say it that way." Said Naruto

"It doesn't sound as cool or sophisticated to my level." Said Death

Just then the room started to flicker.

"What is going on? Why is the room flickering." Asked Naruto

"Someone is trying to pull your soul from the room. They are trying to resurrect the dead." Stated the Death God "This is not good they some how got a hold of a reanimation machine. There is nothing I can do since I can only take a soul out of the bodies in the mortal world. The only thing that I can do is shield your soul as is returns to your body so that your soul will have a chance to reawaken in your body."

"So what does that mean?" asked Naruto who was now in some pain

"What I mean is that your soul will return, but you will be a zombie like state until something can wake your soul up from sleep. So take care Naruto and I will see you again." Said the Death God "Wow he really is the number one ninja of suprises."

The other Hokages could only node their heads in agreement.

Scene Change

The former lifeless body of Naruto starts to move. It stands up and looks around to see who awoke it.

"At last you are wake I am Lady Uzumaki you new lord and master." Stated a Lady Uzumaki. "I have brought you back to life, to take my revenge on the damned Akatsuki leader for his offense against me."

"My lady what do you want me to do with the demon fox spirit?" asked the mysterious ninja from earlier before

"Dispose of it, he is useless now that the child's body now holds all of it's chakra we will not need it. After that you may have the rest of today Akira." Said a cold voiced Lady Uzumaki

"As you command." Said the obedient Akira

"……" said the Naruto during all of this

Scene Change

"Orochimaru has hidden himself quite well even our network of spys can not locate him." Said Sasori

"He will be taking a backseat to our plans again." Said the Akatsuki leader

"What do you mean sir?" questioned Kisame

"An old acquaintance has given us the perfect chance to go with plan A." replied the Akatsuki leader

"How so?" questioned Deidara

"Yes explain how we can still follow are first plan now that the Kyuubi brat has been eliminated by my foolish little brother." Said a calm and cold voice Itachi

"That is simple really. He has been brought back to life with a forbidden jutsu that only one person I know can use it." Stated the Akatsuki leader said

"Who has this power sir?" asked an intrigued Itachi

"Why it is …." Started the Akatsuki leader

To Be Continued

(Author's Note- this story is just one chapter of maybe a story I might try and finish it real depends on the feedback that I get from the reviews that people write and their opinion on the story.)


End file.
